


Painted Persona

by ThatYuriIdiot



Category: DC Extended Universe, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Harley, Bottom Ivy, Dom Diana, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, GxGxG, Hopefully Short..., Mommy Kink, Multi, Plot With Porn, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatYuriIdiot/pseuds/ThatYuriIdiot
Summary: Harley was caught by the Justice League and badgered for the whereabouts of the Joker. She will only tell one person.Diana is Wonder Woman and she is becoming enthralled by the wild beast caged in the JL HQ. She sets to become the 'guard' of the beast.Basically a fanfic of Harley, Ivy, and WW falling in love in a sophisticated BDSM relation.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy/Wonder Woman
Comments: 21
Kudos: 158





	1. Author Note

Okay, so this is my first attempt in this fandom and I just really like the idea of Harley and Ivy being together with a top to help them along. This is a lesbian fandom if you haven't realized and if that's not your thing, don't read it. Please do comment so I can know how I am doing and if you guys like it. :))


	2. The Beginning of The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, just so you guys don't hate me and get angry, I have terrible time management skills and my uploads will be clumpy and sporadic. I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I am a young/inexperienced author so any comment is greatly appreciated. :)

Diana takes in a shaky breath and watches the surveillance camera’s feed. She examines the figure in the feed stretching on the pieces of cloth hanging from the ceiling.  _ A clear danger to the captive _ , Diana muses, _ if she wishes to wrap the soft linen around her sleek throat _ . 

Regardless, Diana watches on as Bruce walks in to ‘strong-arm’ the Queen of Gotham’s Crime. His own words reflected his 'hate that bastard’ who held the leash to the Queen’s ‘collar.’ 

“Batsy? Is that you?” The woman waited a few moments before continuing, “Without me to chase it lookies like ya gained a few pounds! Well damn, are ya here to free me to save ya’r belly? What happ’n to fuckin’ ya’r bats?”

Batman stays cool and collected in front of his nemesis's ‘partner’. But from the angle of the camera that Diana watched, she could see the tight fists that ‘Batsy’ kept at his back. 

“No shame in admitting it, Batsy!” A grin stretched the red lipstick to a limit. She looked gleeful in front of Bruce and without any fear of what Bruce could do to her. 

“You need to give him up,” Bruce’s deep voice came through the feed chipped and short. “You’ve stayed with that psycho for years and it’s time to move on. He put a hit on your head; a million dollars for whoever turns you in. Dead.”

“Ya lying,” the wide grin fractured a bit but enough to see that she was doubting her own Puddin’ for once. But her eyes stayed hard and cautious, leaving Diana to think that she already knew about the reward.

“After the shit you pulled, it’s a miracle we found you at all. You killed his henchmen and beat him bloody on a live stream. Not to mention you decimated his favorite get-up!” Bruce’s voice began to rise, but he paused for a minute. A silence filled the room, both the prison and the surveillance room. “Why did you do it? It won’t amount to anything and this might be the end of you!”

The mask seemed to slip at that moment, the villain looked up at Bruce and at the camera. Diana felt watched, like the prisoner knew she was there. The blonde pigtails swung as she looked around, her mind seemed to be working a-mile-a-second.

“Maybe that’s why I did it?” Diana watches as the truth spills from an esteemed super-villain. “I think I’m done, Batsy.”

“What?”

“I’m done with him,” she says more solidly. Her eyes softened for a split second before returning to an adamantine.

“But - bu-”

“I’m still gonna be criminal, and al’ays will be, but nah more will I obey Gotham’s Clown King of Crime. Not aft’r what he did,” a pause,” not aft’r what  _ I  _ did.”

Diana watches with avid interest now. After the Justice League decided that the Clown Queen of Gotham was in more danger than she could have ever defended against, opposed to Diana’s vote, the Bat family swooped in and ‘saved’ the young woman. Over the 24 hours that the Queen Clown had been in their custody, she relaxed in her cell and seemingly had a ball. Not that the cage should arise any hostility as it was a mirror copy of her cell in Belle Reve during the Suicide Squad debacle. 

The prisoner’s eyes studied the surveillance camera with avid interest. Part of Diana knew that the former Suicide member was aware of  _ someone  _ watching through the camera; another part of Diana thought that the happy-go-lucky criminal knew it was  _ her, _ that it was  _ Diana,  _ behind the lens. In hindsight this was the moment that it happened: the moment that Diana was enthralled by the sophisticated beast prowling in the metal trap, a facade of control on the Queen’s face.

This is the moment that blurred the lines between work and love.

_ Harleen Quinzel _ , Diana thought as she turned to walk out of the room.

“Yes,” Harley Quinn, the Clown Queen of Gotham, says from the other side of the camera, as though she knew what was bound to happen.


	3. Meet Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I also forgot to mention that I don't have a beta reader soooooo be prepared for stupid mistakes.

Harley paced the small enclosure. Unsure of what that day will bring and what she is going to do with herself.  _ I’m done with Joker, _ she thought quietly,  _ but what’s next? What do I have left to lean on? To return to? _

She paced faster, burning a hole through the floor.  _ I was the bad guy, will I still be ‘Harley Quinn’? Should I go back to being a doctor? I have lived this long in a co-dependency relationship and yet now I don’t have no one. I have a facade and a beating heart, but that is all that will remain of my possessions. I’ll likely find another person to latch onto like a leach, someone abusive and cold. I have the type of person I depend on and yet… I don’t know. Something feels weird, maybe the facts are seeping in and my shock is fading. Hopefully, the Justice League won’t look too far behind the curtains and see the scared little girl --- _

A loud knocking at the door blasts Harleen out of her inner monologue. 

“Who knocks on a prisoner’s door?” the therapist whispers to herself, louder she chirps to the intruder, “Come on in!”

Upon the allowance, the well-known amazon princess walks in, Wonder Woman. She carries a slight hesitation in her step, as though she is nervous about how this is going to proceed. 

“Harley-”

“Harleen.”

“Oh,” Quinzel’s interruption calms the powerful blonde. “ _ Harleen _ , I was sent to question what you know about Joker’s location.”

“Ah, the man’s didn’t want to?” The doctor watches closely and when Wonder Woman doesn’t display the little hints, she moves on, “No, not that. Are they afraid of little old me?” A twitch in WW’s left eye. “Hmm, do they think that women should do this sort of work?” No reaction. “Do they believe that my… younger love of ya will lead to answers?” Her eye twitched again. 

“You’re not here to question me, Harleen. I’m here for answers.”

“Answers that no one expects you to obtain.” A discrete flinch fills Quinzel with a small amount of guilt. “Are we in the Justice League’s esteemed headquarters?” Harleen jumped up and down in fake glee, trying to recapture the essence of ‘Harley’ but the humorous facade doesn’t conjure as instinctually as before, almost as though she doesn’t require the facet in the face of Wonder Woman. 

Wonder Woman remains silent, searching the criminal’s face for a glimpse of redemption, or something along the lines. The fake glee cracks in Harleen and she stops the meaningless hopping and settles for sitting on the steel floor in silence as well. 

WW begins, “He is in Gotham, yes?”

The Queen looks on with a thoughtful gaze that reveals little to nothing about the subject in question.

“What do you have to lose? He has beaten you bloody, ignored you, shamed you, the list goes on and on,” the amazonian looks ready to burst at the seams about the harm caused by the treacherous villain. “He should mean nothing.”

“Yet it seems to me that he means everything.”

“What?”

“Well, you guys are desperate for him,” Harley shrugged. “Yearning to find him. The most interesting part though? This mutual relationship Batsy and Mr. Jay built, fighting one another in a way of ‘infamousy.’ Each of their careers is buttressed by the other. Codependency.”

“I suppos-”

“Regardless, what makes you think I would know where he is? He is a man with a tragic past, present, and future, an erratic and, yet, predictable man. Even if I did, what do I get? Life? Death? If not those, my sentence would be prison then the streets again,” she shrugged again. “Not worth it. I want thrillers and life and love and feelings. But Belle Reve is just solitary.”

“How abo-”

“And the-”

“SHUT UP!” Wonder Woman finally burst and Harley coughed to hide her small smirk.

“Yes?”

“Just tell me where he is.”

“An enticing offer. No, really, but I’ll have to decline. The eight ball I shook yesterday said ‘The Signs Point To Yes’ and I want a better option that points to me towards the ‘Yes’.”

“What?" Silence ensued. "How about this? In my world, good deeds are rewarded. So if you tell me where he is, then I’ll reward you. This will continue as you commit more good deeds that are not just centered around you.”

“So, I help you here and every time I’m ‘good’ I’ll be rewarded?”

“Yes.”  _ Good _ , Harley could taste the future of their relationship in her mind, it was bittersweet. 

“Well, then you’ve got a deal, Diana Prince.”

“Goo- Wait, how do you know my name?”

Harley smiled, _the_ _bliss of knowledge._


	4. Guardian

Diana walked through the endless halls of the vainglorious. Her thoughts were enthralled by the doctor in the cage. Had she really offered ‘rewards’ for Harley’s good deeds? It’s not like The Queen of Crime was going to be here for very long. Belle Reve was a seeming certainty, maybe even the Suicide Squad. Sometimes the ‘heroes’ are the ones that make more drastic mistakes. 

She sighed,  _ this is going nowhere. _ Harley still hasn’t told anyone anything about Joker and yet, after Diana left Harley, she went back to a ‘Harley Quinn high’ and acted like the entire conversation never happened.

She pranced around the large metal bars. She looked the part of a happy-as-can-be-camper. Diana keeps walking to the early morning meeting called by the Bats family. It’s bound to be important because the Bats are as nocturnal as the mammals they are named after. 

_One real question is what is going to happen with Harleen? She has been keeping the secret but does she even know? If she doesn’t help or know, can I even save her? What’s there to compel her anyway? It’s not like I can ‘reward’ her anything she can’t take,_ Wonder Woman pondered as she walked through the halls to the meeting room. 

The doors opened seamlessly to a large meeting table with 15 chairs. The Bat Family sat at the head of the table and the other 5 members sat mixed with each other: Green Lantern was in a deep conversation about the universes with Superman, Flash was speeding around, and Cyborg was trying to explain mechanics to Aquaman again. A few prodigies whispered in the kitchen next door to the conference room. Supergirl could be heard laughing loudly and clanging together several pots and pans with Green Arrow and a newer recruit, Shazam. The atmosphere was soft and friendly so it couldn’t be something dire or all-around-bad Vudu. 

“Alright. Dick, go ahead,”  _ the  _ Bat said to the young hero. The conversation fades and everyone turns their head to the self-proclaimed leader of the Justice League and his pseudo-family.

“Right. So, Harley hasn’t talked and we are running out of time. I think that maybe it’s time to move to prison and physical force. After her relationship with the Joker, I don’t believe that it is possible for her to admit  _ anything  _ without coercion. S-” Dick explained.

“What about a reward system?” WW asked.

“What?”

“What if we give her a goal, something to strive for? So that when she accomplishes said goal, she gets a reward. Therefore, we don’t become the monsters that we tried to protect the world from.”

“She would never agree to that.”

“She already did.”

“To whom? To you? She has a crush on you, she is using you to get out of here. She will lie to us about his location and she will go scot free. And without any consequence.”

“Consequence? What if… I’ll take her under my wing.”

Batman stood up, “What do you mean, Wonder Woman?”

“I mean, I’ll be her guard, warden, and punisher. And if she leads us, leads _me,_ wrong, I’ll deal with it.”

“Really? Why sacrifice so much for someone you barely know? Diana?” Bruce develed.

“I don’t really know. Somehow, I know she will show me why.”

“Okay then,” Batman remarked and began to walk out.

“But- but Bru-” Dick began, only for Wayne to cut him off.

“Relax, Dick. She will get the information. She won’t hurt her like you either, so shhhhh.” Bat continued to the doors and disappeared into the hall. Dick gaped like a fish at Wonder Woman, his face showing absolute shock at the proceedings of the meeting.

Next to him, Wonder Woman held a poker face as she battled with herself. The meeting went by too fast, she just accepted responsibility for a criminal that has never faced the consequences of her actions. Maybe she should’ve kept quiet till Dick finished talking or once Diana could really collect herself. She became the guardian of a criminal, that may or may not have a crush on her that WW might be cruelly using to her advantage, and she’s never faced such a complex dilemma. Harley may act dumb but that mind ran a-mile-a-minute with theories and ingenious thoughts. Wonder Woman was not ready for that kind of power or responsibility, but she would grow to love it, revel in it. Her little criminals.

Oops. Spoiler.


	5. Rage of Power or Lack Therefore

Harleen watched the wisps of cloth flutter above her. Her muscles gave a soft hum from twisting and turning on the fabric bonds.  _ Where’s my benevolent captor? My age old crush? _

Even without any clocks or technology present, Dr. Quinzel knew that time was crawling at a snail's pace. Harleen stood frozen in thought for a few moments before adopting her Harley persona. A facet of herself that protected her from her family, Joker, and  _ herself. _ If not for being the infamous Queen Clown of Gotham, Harleen would have died before she even had the chance to be someone.  _ Anyone _ . 

_ Am I looking for something in Diana? Is there some hidden objective in me that wants to use the superhero? Am I looking for a relationship? One like before? But then, will I leave behind the only person that ever cared for me? What will happen to Pamela? My prickly rose.  _

_ Maybe I want her to control me. To make me listen and become more human than what I’ve been for the last  _ years _. I know what I want, but can I ask that of her? Am I just dragging the past into my future because it’s all I’ve ever known? Yes. But I can lie, I liked it before the shit hit the proverbial fan. _

Harley could hear controlled footsteps heading her way. The pit-pat crescendoed as a superhero neared the heavy metal door. This time, no knock echoed in the steel cell and Wonder Woman did not walk in from the quiet Justice League hall; instead, Dick Grayson, or Nightwing, walked in with a fire in his eyes.

“I could break you, I could do it!” He shouted, not very illuminating, but Harley was on high alert.  _ He is angry, hurt, frustrated, all of the negative feelings that could set him off in a moment's notice. He is a bomb ready to blow and I don’t have the tools to stop the explosion. _

“Calm down. You can’t break me,” Harleen spoke, trying to calm the wounded idiot.

“Yes I CAN,” Dick bellowed.  _ He is looking for a fight, possibly praise to validate himself. He is dangerous to himself and others. Me. _

“No, I’m already broken. See, when someone breaks as far as I have broke, there is either fixing or dying. You can’t break me, because I’ve nothing left to break” the doctor tried to pacify the young inexperienced white-knight, she didn’t even notice that her protective Harley Quinn mask wasn’t on. To no avail. Grayson rambled on and on about the physical abuse he could inflict to make  _ the  _ Harley Quinn break or about all the seducing he could do to pull her out and  _ convince  _ her to talk.

“ENOUGH.”

Both heads swiveled towards the door, to the pair standing tall and strong with fury emitting from their bodies. 

Harleen watched Dick quiver in his figurative boots as his own mentor, Batman, and the Amazon warrior, Wonder Woman, stared him down. 

“Batman, I-” Batman lifted his pointer finger to his mouth to silence the disobedient boy, then lifted his middle finger as well before curling them in twice, a universal sign of ‘come here.’ Grayson bowed his head and followed his age-old guide as they headed back into the JL headquarters halls. 

Just before the sliver of Batman’s cape escaped view, he stopped, said “You know what to do, do it,” and continued out of sight with his successor.

“Right,” Wonder Woman muttered, choking.


	6. First Talk

Wonder Woman’s entire body was tense as she watched the live feed from Harleen’s room.  _ How dare Dick go in there and harass her? How can I just stand here? _

Wonder Woman looked at the door but beside her Batman shook his head.

“I need to see this, so do you. You need to remember that she is a  _ criminal _ . He is a draft selfish brat, but I know how to deal with him. You need to know how to deal with her,” Batman’s smooth voice filled the room, over the ear-splitting monologue.

“But I don’t act without consent and I can’t exactly ask her for it.”

“She already did. She is smarter than you give her credit for. At this point, she probably knows who we all are. Your personal interests in… controlling others has not gone unnoticed by her. And who says you can’t get her consent? This is between you and her now. Not the Justice League. No one else stood for her. You did. If she says no, find a different way but your relationship with her is not our problem. It’s your chance, take it or leave it,” with his final blessing, Batman walked out of the surveillance room.

Diana stood still for a moment, but after hearing the muted ramblings of Dick remembered why she was there at all. She soon caught up with the man of shadows to confront Dick before things got further out of hand. The two famous warriors stood at the prison cells entrance for a moment, taking in the scene. 

“ENOUGH,” Diana couldn’t hold her wrath in anymore. The sight of Harleen practically submitting to the suicidal halfwit.  _ That should be me. She should only bow to me. _

Diana’s rage leaked out menacingly and was backed by Batman’s own seething anger. Dick turned in tandem with his victim, both with surprise on their faces. Dick’s face, however, was also filled with horror at being caught red handed harassing the prisoner that he should have been far, _ far _ away from.

“Batman, I-” Dick began, but was cut off by Batman. Wonder Woman didn’t turn to see what Bruce was doing to silent his immature sidekick. She kept her eyes on Dick Grayson for a few moments before checking on Harleen. Not a hair out of place, thankfully.  _ If he had hurt a hair on her head, I would have taken my lasso and embarrassed him till he wished I killed him. But he didn't, so that’s nice. But do I even have the right to think that? That I  _ own _ her body? That she is unequivocally MINE?  _

Brooding quietly, Diana didn’t notice the departure of Batman and Nightwing.

“You know what to do, do it,” Bruce voiced for Diana to gather the courage to take control, or at least ask Harley.

“Right,” Diana mumbled.  _ I can do this. I can take control like I yearn to. I can make Harley listen to me. I can convince her to let me teach her, lead her, and maybe have a healthy relationship; a relationship that I can protect her with. _ “Harleen, tell me where the Joker is.”

“What do I get? I forgot,” the blonde spoke with no quiver in her voice, no sign that the earlier harassment actually got to her at all. She seemed very relaxed and unafraid of all that went on.

“A reward.”

“But what is that ‘reward?’” Harleen lifted herself onto the hanging white fabric and began to swing on the fickle contraption. Diana flinched watching her swing recklessly on the hanging cloth.

“Whatever ONE thing you want.”

“Only one?”

“Yes.”

“What if it’s a pack of two or more for one?”

“One.”

“ANYTHING I want?”

“Within reason.”

“No, no, no, no. You said ‘ whatever’ I wanted.”

“Within reason, dear. Or you get nothing.”

“What if I lie?”

“Then you get punished.” Harley froze, only for a moment, but that was enough for her to fall off her makeshift swing.

The prisoner groaned on the steel floor, “Punishments? What punishments?”

“Punishments,” Diana’s insides grimaced at the fall.

“Like what? You’re a hero: you can’t hurt me.”

“Ahhhh. That is where you are wrong; I intend to…” Diana trailed off,  _ to top you, to dominate you _ .

“To..?”


	7. Where Is Joker

Harleen watched her protector quietly as she thought about every scenario that this could end in.  _ I think I know who I am but will she accept every part of me? I don’t want a prisoner-guard relationship. I want her. I want her to want me. I  _ want-

Diana cleared her throat, “To watch over you as your guardian.”

_ I’ll take that but I know what you were going to say, just say it _ , Harleen quietly thought to herself. “Yes.”

Diana looked taken aback by the immediate approval, “O-okay then.”

“Won’t you need me to sign a paper or something too?” The psychologist questioned, trying to postpone the Joker oriented questions.

“Not yet. I want a trial basis first. Where is Joker, Harleen?” Diana found her footing and stood tall. Harleen felt her heart pump her life blood a little faster.

“Try the Wayne Tower. He was planning an attack last I heard,” Harleen said whilst feigning disinterest, but she also wanted to slightly test the boundaries the Diana already placed down.

“Harleen,” Diana growled, her voice dropped an octave. “He is attacking innocent people! You know who lives there don’t you?”

“Bruce Wayne,” the prisoner replied meekly.  _ I fucked up. I should’ve told her, now she’s gonna hate me. I... _

“And you know who he is don’t you?”

“...it’s,” Diana had to lean forward to hear the small figure sitting on the steel floor. Harleen curled into a small ball on the cold floor as she waited for a punishment or backlash of sitting on such vital information. Above her, Diana stood contemplating what course to take, to condone such behavior or lash out. Seeing the cowering figure Diana does the smart thing; she leans down and pets the convict’s hair lightly. “It’s Batman.”

“Thank you, dear,” Diana spoke soothingly as her lips mouthed ‘good girl’ because her voice box decided to shut down.

Harleen peaked out from under her arms.  _ Will it be her? Will she be the one that my heart adorns it’s final ‘love’? A real type of love instead of a morbid obsession? Will she let me love her? _

  
  


The discharged doctor leaned into the comfort of the Amazon Princess’s hand. Her insides quivered with joy at being rewarded for being, somewhat, good. Her inner little purred at the interaction between them. As Harleen fell into a state of trust and relaxation she felt herself slowly drop into her little side.


	8. Dropped

Diana watched the prone figure smile innocently and her eyes alight with playful purity, and the Mommy Domme in Diana purred at the sight. Harleen giggled childishly at Diana and grabbed the warm, outstretched hand.

Diana turned into a soft, fluffy mush watching the world-renowned criminal giggling and clutching her rough warrior hands. But not for long as Diana remembered she needed to tell Bruce that the Joker was headed over to the Wayne Tower. She looked down at the relaxed version of Harleen and with her heart beating erratically she moved to get the phone, moving away from the bars and Harleen.

Just as Diana’s fingertips brushed the technological miracle, she heard quiet sobbing behind her. The fierce soldier flinched at the heart-wrenching sounds as she turned around; before her sat Harleen, clutching the loose cloth and quietly bawling her eyes out. Diana quickly grabbed the phone before rushing over to the muted creature. She reached a hand out to the weeping woman and was met with sweaty, shaky palms but the tears didn’t stop. 

Unsure of how to proceed with a little that wasn’t her own, Diana called Bruce. It kept ringing and ringing for what felt like a century to Diana before Bruce finally picked up the phone.

“Yes?” Came the rough voice of Bruce Wayne.

“Joker is headed your way,” Diana warned.

“Hmmm,” Bruce pondered. “Is that all Diana?”

“Ummm, no. Harleen just dropped and I don’t know what to do.”

“Little drop?”

“Yes.”

“You know what to do. She trusts you enough to drop. Don’t let you get in your way.”

“Bu-”

“I got to go, but you know what to do. You’ve had littles and you are a dom. Just be you.” The line clicked off and Diana stared at her phone for a moment before turning to her captive who still had tears pouring down her face.

“You doing okay?” A nod. “Do you want me closer?” An earnest nod this time. “Will big you be okay with me doing that, dear?” No response, but the tears gush out faster. “Okay, I’m coming in. It’ll be okay, my dear.” Another nod. As Diana pulled her arm back, the death grip Harleen had on her hand was apparent, “You need to let go, dear.” Harleen shook her head vehemently ‘no.’ “Then I can’t come inside with you.” The little contemplated that for a moment then bit by bit released Diana’s hand but instead of staying on the floor to wait for Diana, she stood and walked side-by-side with the Amazon princess to the entrance of the prison cell with tears still streaking down her face.

Diana looked at the adorable girl and pulled out the keycard to unlock the door to cuddle with the famous supervillain. Once Diana is in the metal cage, Harleen pounces and Diana tensed, ready for battle. But the smaller girl tightly hugged the large warrior in hushed solace. After a few moments, Diana relaxed and caressed the blonde locks to comfort the little criminal. 

Neither of them knew how much time passed by but neither of them wanted it to end. It was an undisturbed calm.


	9. Chapter 9

Harl’s eyes opened to the sound of Diana’s persistent ringtone. She giggled to herself, the ringing patterned played the famous ‘Ain’t Your Mama,’ by Jennifer Lopez, but Harl quickly sobered up when the title truly kicked in.

  


She felt afraid of what Diana might do to her if she was perfect, if she didn’t act fast enough. Harl felt her heart pump faster, almost out of her chest, and tears filled her eyes at the overwhelming emotions. Still, she knew that the call might be important to the Domme next to her.

  


Harl’s tattered red and black nail polish looked back at Harleen before she reached the phone. Harl quickly flipped the phone on before the sound ended with the call. “Hewyo?” Harl almost giggled at the rush she was getting from opening the phone.

  


“Harley? Ho-”

  


“Hi!” this time Harl did giggle at the rough voice on the phone. The gruff man sounded surprised and it sounded weird with the coarse voice.

  


“Harley, can you get Diana for me?” The man’s voice was softer and much warmer than before, still rough but like a Papi.

  


“Okay,” Harl squealed. Poking Diana’s shoulder, “Waky up! I needs yous he’p!”

  


Diana groaned and Harl visibly flinched, almost enough to propel her out of little space but not enough because she needed this. Harl poked the larger woman again but at a further distance than before, “Wakey!”

  


“Harley, is she okay?”

  


“S’e is sweepy,” then Diana quietly yawned and stretched her back, getting off the cold steel bars and examined her surroundings. Once her eyes landed on the bars and then Harl, her expression was one of shock and a flicker of fear. “Hees.”

  


Harl held out the phone to the larger woman while smiling gleefully. It was contagious and Diana found herself smiling as well. “Thank you, dear,” her groggy voice murmured and took the phone from the pleased little. “Hello?”

  


“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

  


“Bruce? Did you catch Joker?”

  


“Yes. He practically walked through the front doors. More importantly, you’ve met Harley’s little.”

  


“Apparently,” Diana watched the giggling girl and a content smile reached the Amazon’s lips.

  


“Her little is trusting you, build on that. Take her somewhere safe and take care of her. HQ isn’t safe.”

  


“But I-”

  


“Trust yourself.” The line cut off. Harl watched the adult and considered the consequences of running over and jumping on the powerful woman. Her thoughts get cut off as she forces herself into an adult headspace to protect herself from those ‘consequences.’

  


After what happened with Joker, Harleen was not ready for another dangerous relationship that can end with her damaged body in the street. Diana’s head turned when the soft giggling was stifled. Harleen and Diana’s eyes caught. Her past ‘caretaker’ hadn’t been a caretaker at all and the little was scared of what Diana could do to her without getting in trouble because of her superhero status.  _ She could hurt me worse than Joker. I can’t trust someone with that much power. _

  


Harleen felt her face tickle and reach a hand up to quell the tingle. Her fingertips met the salty water that had poured from her eyes.  _ I’m crying?  _

  


Harleen’s shock was practically palpable as she quickly rubbed at the offending tears. Diana watched quietly, trying to understand what was happening. Harleen continued rubbing without letting a single squeak out, unlike that the last time she cried. 

  


Muted by past experiences.


	10. ...Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to update like three chapters and thennnnnn GGOOOOOODDDD BYYYYEEE

Diana panicked when Harleen began to cry soundlessly. The first thought that passed through that larger woman was,  _ Did I do something? _ A close second,  _ What do I do? _

Diana moved towards the weeping girl but the curled figure flinched when Diana moved in closer. She considered throwing caution to the wind and approaching the timid Harley, but her common knowledge kicked in with a reminder that cornering an agitated animal will only lead to a panicked response. 

So, Diana sat back down in front of her charge. The steel room was once more filled with silence but this time it was a frigid divide between the two occupants. 

“You know, when I get scared, I go to the gym and bulldoze into every punching bag I see to feel like me again. Like I can face anything and get back up again,” Diana purred to the trembling Harleen. Finally, Diana caught sight of Harleen’s red eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Tha-”,  _ ahem,  _ “that’s very heroic of you to de-destroy the helpless sand back.”

Diana grinned playfully at the jab, “Well, I  _ am _ human, dear.”

“Oh y-yeah?” Harleen quietly teased the Goddess but was still shivering.

“Well…” Diana continued, “Maybe not  _ totally _ human, but I have been living the life of a person for that last few years.” She shrugged mischievously. 

“A  _ fehw _ years?” Harleen giggled softly and wiped the few tears left from before. “I- I imagine that a few years is a centoory for you.” Diana merely shrugged at the accusation but felt warm as the verbal missteps.

“Come,” Diana reached out her hand to the blonde, expecting to see her flinch, but Harleen’s lip twitched up for a second and accepted the hand. “I’ll take you to my evil lair.”

“You can’t beat where I’ve been!” Harleen spoke though still somewhat withdrawn.

“Well, mine is gonna be your new home,” Diana pulled the sitting woman into her arms. Flipping the thin girl into her arms, Diana lifted Harleen in a bridal carry out the prison bars to the long halls and they were well on their way to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

In Wonder Woman’s powerful arms, Harleen was in vain attempting to squirm her way out of the larger woman’s arms.

Hitting the muscular chest, Harleen whined, “I’m not a baby! Let me go. I can walk.”

Diana finally looked down at the whining woman and Harleen could see the contemplation on the flawless face. Harleen continued to kick her legs and swing her arms but remained unavailing in freeing herself from the powerful arms. 

“I think that I should hold onto you until we get to the car,” Diana smirked at the squirming blond in her arms.

“You know what legs are for right?” A moment of pause, “They are for walking you fucking bitch! I CAN WALK!!” Harleen exploded. After the leftover emotions from the overwhelming fear, Harleen felt vulnerable and frankly, being carried like a toy did nothing for the small doctor. 

Diana immediately stopped and looked at the small blonde in her arms, “What did you just say?” Though Diana knew that Harley wasn’t hers, yet, she does expect decorum and respect.

Harley gulped, her eyes wide. “I can walk?” She whimpered.

“No. You know what you said. Repeat it to me.”

“I…”

“Harleen Frances Quinzel, what did you say?”

Harleen barely breathed in Diana’s arms, “I… I said, they are for walking you fucking bitch.” Harleen felt her heart pump faster and faster, a clear indication of nerves and fear. Harleen felt  _ afraid but safe _ . When she was with Joker, fear only meant one thing: that she  _ could _ die.

“Hmmmm…” Diana hummed as Harleen curled in closer to the larger woman’s chest. Diana began to walk again and whispered into Harleen’s wild curls, “Well talk about this later, dear.”


	12. Chapter 12

Diana watched the small figure in her bed and began to wonder whether or not she was headed down the right path. One where moral obligations would come into question. As she reflected on the days that started this odd relationship, she began to realize that she was playing a dangerous game; a game where her occupation, her morals, and her self-control began to put themselves up for adoption, as though they were abandoning her.

As the minutes passed and Diana watched Harleen’s face twitch and sweat from her trembling nightmare. She couldn’t predict the future but she could judge the present and after late nights at the Justice League Headquarters and watching Harleen’s panic attacks and restless nights of sleep, she could tell this was on the calmer side. Without realizing in her musings, Diana had moved to Harleen on the bed and began to stroke the frizzy blonde strands. Harleen’s whimpering waned and instead, she began to curl around Wonder Woman’s hand. She knew that though it might be hard to understand, it was working for them and maybe that was all that mattered.

Once Harleen let out her final calm sigh and settled back into the sheets, Diana began to retract her body to make dinner for the two, and yet as soon as Diana’s hand shifted away, Harleen began to quietly whimper once more. Diana, sensing Harleen’s distress, sat back down and pulled Harleen closer to her Amazonian body and watched in quiet amusement and fear as Harleen curled closer to her body in her sleep. 

_ Yeah, maybe it would work just for us. _


End file.
